<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You won't be Alone by Zoejoy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158177">You won't be Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24'>Zoejoy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Gil Arroyo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Malcolm Bright, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, are you liking that? Hmm?” the alpha on his left purrs. He brushes his thumb across the bond mark on Malcolm’s neck, then presses his lips against it.</p><p>Malcolm jerks, twisting away from the touch because it's <i>wrong wrong wrong</i>, only <i>Gil</i> should have that right.</p><p>“Relax, baby. He won’t know, he won’t even care.”</p><p>Malcolm hears a growl, looks up to see Gil and JT barreling towards them, and he huffs out a relieved laugh, sagging back against the bar. “I think he will. I think he does.”</p><p>***</p><p>Or, Malcolm sets himself up to lure out a pack of predatory alphas, and things go just a little too far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son Holidays Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You won't be Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRainMustFall/gifts">SomeRainMustFall</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this is everything you were wishing for!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm is starting to think maybe this wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had, after all.</p><p>He lounges against the bar, sipping at a drink, surveying the crowd in the bar. It’s crowded, busy, but not packed. There are plenty of sightlines, plenty of exit routes. And, plenty of people who <em>could </em>be their suspects, with no way of knowing who for sure until the start acting suspicious.</p><p>The plan is that they start acting suspicious towards <em>him</em>. The lone omega with roving eyes. </p><p>He’s not really alone. Gil’s sitting at a table across the bar, chatting amiably with JT. Dani’s around somewhere, too. So, not alone at all. He has <em>backup</em>. Their suspects just don’t know it.</p><p>It takes almost an hour, some casual flirting, and a stroll around the room to the bathroom and back, before things start to get interesting.</p><p>He’s back at the bar, perched halfway on a bar stool as he twists to scan the room with a slow, interested gaze when they approach. </p><p>There’s three of them, all large alphas, and while it’s unusual for alphas to operate in packs like this it isn’t unheard of. They approach him confidently, one of them leaning up against the bar on either side of him, the other stopping in front of him so that they’re surrounding him, trapping him in place at the bar. </p><p>“What’s a little omega like you doing out here all alone, looking as good as you do?” the man on his right asks.</p><p>“Sweet little thing, are you looking for some fun?” the man on his other side asks.</p><p>“No,” Malcolm replies defensively. “I’m not looking for anything, and I’m not alone!” He says it, but he lets his body tell a different story, shifting his weight, glancing around nervously, licking his lips. </p><p>“Oh yeah, baby? You sure?” the first man asks again.</p><p>“I’ve got an alpha, he’s, uh…” Malcolm trails off, shrinking in on himself a bit. </p><p>None of it’s been a lie so far. When they try to claim entrapment in court, the audio he’s recording will show that Malcolm did tell them he wasn’t there alone, and that he was in fact a bonded omega. If they choose not to listen it’s just more evidence to be used against them.</p><p>“Oh, you do, don’t you, little thing?” the man on his left asks, reaching out to swipe a finger beneath his collar, pulling it back just far enough to show the edges of his bond mark. “And he left you here all alone? What kind of a man would do that?”</p><p>“Is he good to you, little omega? Does he take care of you? Cause we’d really like to show you a good time,” the man in front of him says.</p><p>“Probably some rich, fat old alpha who likes to dress you up in these fancy clothes for parties but ignores you the rest of the time, huh? Or are you the one who likes the pretty things? You let him rut a few times a month and he gives you whatever your heart desires?” the man on his right asks, voice pitched low as he leans in conspiratorially, like their sharing a secret. “We won’t tell if you don’t,” he whispers into Malcolm’s ear before pressing a kiss to his temple.</p><p>Malcolm jerks back, and falls off the seat, stumbling back into the other man as he tries to get his footing. He glances around the room, gauging the reactions of the other patrons to what is clearly harassment and…ah. They are all studiously ignoring him and his situation. Even the bartender has moved away to the other side of the bar, backed turned to their little group, chatting with a patron as they both pretend that nothing is happening.</p><p>That explains some things.</p><p>Strong fingers take hold of his chin and his head is jerked forward to face the man in front of him.</p><p>“We own this place, sweetheart. Nobody here is going to say a single thing if all three of us decide to fuck you right up against this bar. It doesn’t have to be like that, though. We can all four of us go have a good time upstairs.”</p><p>Malcolm jerks his head to the side, freeing his chin from the man’s grip before shaking it emphatically. “No, I’m not interested.”</p><p>“It’s cute that you think we believe you. You omegas are all the same though. It doesn’t take much to get your juices going, does it?” the man on his left leers, running his hand along Malcolm’s chest before reaching down to press against his groin.</p><p>Malcolm’s hips buck at the sudden contact and he tries to move back, away from the man’s touch, but there’s nowhere for him to go.</p><p><em>So, this is definitely assault now</em>, Malcolm thinks. And he could use his code word. All he’d have to say is ‘done’ two times, and he’d have his team there in a second but…there’s one more thing he needs from them. One more illegal act that, one more thing that had been forced on the victims they’ve found so far that these three haven’t mentioned yet.</p><p>Drugs. Forcing his heat. If they don’t say anything about drugging him or try to get him to take a pill, then there’s nothing pining these three to the earlier attacks that Major Crimes is investigating. So, he waits.</p><p>They crowd in closer. The two men on either side of him grab his arms, and when he tries to pull away they hold on even tighter—their grips are painfully strong, and he won’t be surprised if he has a couple bruises—and pin him physically back against the bar. He’s bent awkwardly backwards, arms pulled far enough back behind him that he’s leaning heavily against the bar, the edge biting painfully into his spine, his hips canted outwards just enough to be uncomfortable.  The man in front of him steps in close till their bodies are almost touching.</p><p>“You’ll change your mind,” he murmurs. He reaches up and starts to loosen Malcolm’s tie, then moves on to his buttons, undoing them one by one.</p><p>Malcolm starts to shift uncomfortably beneath all three of their touches. The other two men have started touching him now, too, running their free hands over his chest, stomach, and hips, occasionally passing over the front of his pants and pressing or squeezing before moving quickly away.</p><p>He looks around the room again, amazed that no one has reacted at all, other than to move further away. He makes a point of avoiding the gazes of his team members, who are watching this and he just <em>doesn’t </em>need to be thinking about them right now. Especially Gil.</p><p>Cold fingers pressing against his stomach bring his attention back to the man in front of him. He’s smirking, like he knows exactly what Malcolm is thinking, like he knows no one will do a thing to stop him as he runs his fingers across Malcolm’s skin, pushing his shirt open. The other two men help, each grabbing a side and pulling it back, baring his whole chest to them.</p><p>Malcolm shudders. He knows this can all be stopped with a single word, and that’s the only thing keeping him from completely freaking out. But he can’t, not yet. If it goes too far, if it becomes clear there aren’t going to be any drugs offered or forced, then he will, but this is…he can handle this. He still struggles though, enough to hopefully be convincing, trying to free his arms from the strong grips holding them down, but the angle is wrong with the way they are pulled back, and even if he was really trying he’s not sure he’d be able to get free which is frightening. <em>But you don’t have to get free. It’s okay</em>, his subconscious helpfully supplies when he almost starts to panic. He tries to kick out with one leg for good measure, though. It doesn’t help. The man in front of him takes the opportunity to close the distance between them, slotting a leg in between Malcolm’s and pressing in till he’s flush against Malcolm’s body, against his hips, and Malcolm is practically riding his thigh. </p><p>The man grins and shifts his leg, pressing up against Malcolm even more. Any further attempts at fighting, any movement at all, will mean he’s essentially grinding against the other man. Malcolm stills.</p><p>“Oh, don’t stop, baby,” the man on his left coos. He reaches down with his free hand to rub along Malcolm’s thigh, sweeping his fingers down to run along the inside of his leg, high enough up that he brushes against Malcolm’s groin a couple of times. </p><p>Malcolm whimpers softly at the touch, and he has to fight the urge to squirm away.</p><p>And then they catch their break. The man pulls a small tin out of his pocket, pops the lid and takes out a pill. </p><p>“Here sweetheart, this will help you have fun,” he says, bringing the pill up and shoving it into Malcolm’s mouth.</p><p>Malcolm spits it out immediately, and <em>that’s </em>what he’s been waiting for. He opens his mouth to call for his team, but before he can speak the man in front of him slaps him <em>hard </em>across the face, the blow fierce enough that he sees stars and his legs go weak, leaving him hanging in the alpha’s grips. Before he can get his wits about him again, the man has another pill ready, and he forces it past Malcolm’s lips then covers his mouth with his hand.</p><p>Malcolm manages to tuck the pill in the back of his mouth, between teeth and cheek, and swallows then, for show. He can taste the pill starting to dissolve in his mouth though, and he knows he doesn’t have much time before it starts to affect him even if he doesn’t swallow it.</p><p>The man removes his hand, and then leans in to kiss him, fisting a hand in his hair to force his head back so the alpha can loom over him. For a moment Malcolm is terrified the man will deepen the kiss and realize he hadn’t swallowed the pill, but he doesn’t. It’s nothing but a forceful press of lips on lips, just long enough for the man to exert his dominance before he pulls away with a lustful grin.</p><p>“You’ve got pretty lips, little omega. Can’t wait to see them stretched around my cock. Shouldn’t be long now till you’re <em>begging </em>for it,” he sneers.</p><p>He’s pulled into another kiss by the man on his right almost immediately, and <em>damn it </em>he needs to be able to talk. The taste of the pill is growing stronger in his mouth, and one of the men is rubbing at his groin, squeezing his cock which is starting to get hard from the stimulation of hands and the thigh pressed tight against him. Someone thumbs at his nipple, and then he feels the wet, hot suction of lips fastening over it, and he moans into the kiss before he can stop himself. This is…<em>this is going too far and he needs it to stop he needs to be able to talk he needs his team needs his <span class="u">alpha</span>…</em></p><p>Finally the kiss ends, the man pulls away and Malcolm can speak.  “Done, done I’m <em>done</em>,”  he gasps out as quickly as he can before he’s prevented from speaking again.</p><p>“Oh little omega, we’re just getting started,” one of the men purrs and he’s not even sure which one it was. </p><p>His focus is slipping, he can’t stop from responding as the men on either side of him take turns teasing at his neck and chest with hands and lips and teeth. The man in front of him starts to work at his fly, fondling him through his pants as he does. He whines, dropping his head back as he tries to fight through the ever growing rush of arousal he’s feeling. <em>Where is his team?</em> he wonders desperately. </p><p>“Oh, are you liking that? Hmm?” the alpha on his left purrs. He brushes his thumb across the bond mark on Malcolm’s neck, then presses his lips against it.</p><p>Malcolm jerks, twisting away from the touch because it's <em>wrong wrong wrong</em> only <em>Gil </em>should have that right.</p><p>“Relax, baby. He won’t know, he won’t even care.”</p><p>Malcolm hears a growl, looks up to see Gil and JT barreling towards them, and he huffs out a relieved laugh, sagging back against the bar. “I think he will. I think he does.”</p><p>The alpha smirks, clearly unconcerned. </p><p>“Let go of him right now, or I’ll drop you where you stand,” Gil snarls out from behind the men. He’s got his gun raised, and so does JT, but the ferocious anger written across Gil’s face is more threatening than either of the weapons.</p><p>Over Gil and JT’s shoulders, Malcolm can see Dani cuffing another man who’s lying face down on the ground, and, <em>ah</em>. That’s why the delay, Malcolm thinks.</p><p>The men release him, stepping back with hands raised, and Malcolm spits out what’s left of the pill, extremely grateful to see that it’s still mostly intact, but he can already start to feel the effects of the small amount that had made it into his system. JT starts to bark orders, but Malcolm doesn’t hear what he says. His legs give out, and he starts to fall, but then Gil is there, wrapping an arm around him and holding him up, guiding him away from the bar and over to a chair, away from the three alphas.</p><p>Several more officers rush into the bar and start to assist JT and Dani as they put the three alphas under arrest, cuffing them and reading them their rights, but Gil stays by his side, dropping into the chair next to him and reaching out to pull him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Kid, I’m so sorry. We moved as soon as you called but—” </p><p>“Gil, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Malcolm assures him as he pulls away, though the tremor in his voice and the way both his hands shake as he tries to do up his buttons seem to say differently.</p><p>Gil takes both of Malcolm’s hands in his own, squeezing gently before setting them back down in his lap and moving to work on the buttons himself. Malcolm watches him work in silence for several long moments, content to let his alpha’s scent and comforting presence wash over him and start to calm his frayed nerves. </p><p>But, despite the fact that it’s <em>over </em>now, that he’s away from the alphas and their touching and teasing, his heart rate isn’t slowing, the thrum of arousal beneath his skin isn’t lessening and his erection isn’t fading. If anything, having Gil in front of him, so close, touching him, is only making it <em>worse</em>.</p><p>“Gil,” Malcolm says, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper. He doesn’t want to alarm the alpha, but…he <em>needs</em>. He needs to go home, as soon as possible, because whatever they’d given him is going to take time, and probably a couple orgasms, to work it’s way through his system, and he’s already put on enough of a show for his team as it is.</p><p>Gil’s eyes snap up to meet his immediately, worry spreading across his face as he takes in the flush Malcolm can feel spreading across his face and down his chest. The alpha sniffs deeply, and his eyes go wide.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Malcolm assures him, knowing that he must smell the pheromones that are usually only released during a heat. “Whatever they gave me, I spit it out. But some of it got into my system. I think I should go home,” he explains as steadily as he can.</p><p>“Christ Malcolm,” Gil breathes. “You should have said something.”</p><p>“I just did,” Malcolm teases. “I’ll call a cab.”</p><p>“The hell you will,” Gil snorts, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.</p><p>Malcolm frowns, confused.</p><p>“I’m not sending you home alone like this, kid. I’m taking you.”</p><p>“Gil, you can’t <em>leave</em>—” he starts to protest.</p><p>“Dani, you guys got this?” Gil calls out, interrupting him as he pushes himself to his feet. </p><p>Dani gives both of them one quick, appraising look and nods. “Sure thing, boss. Go take care of our boy.”</p><p>Gil nods back, and reaches down to pull Malcolm carefully to his feet. Malcolm chuckles, shaking his head, but as Gil wraps an arm around his waist in a way that is as much for support as it is a show of possession, and they walk past the three alphas on their way out of the bar, he’s suddenly very glad to not be leaving alone.</p><p>He can feel the weight of their gazes on him, but he refuses to look. Gil stiffens beside him, and Malcolm can feel the growl that forms deep in the alpha’s chest in response to their attention. He leans in closer to Gil and turns to press his face against his neck, inhaling deeply. The familiar, comforting scent he finds there and the feel of Gil’s body, safe and solid next to him, drives away any worries or thoughts of the other alphas completely.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmurs once they are outside. “Thank you for agreeing to this plan. I know it must have been hard.”</p><p>There had been <em>much </em>discussion about the whole plan in the days before, between the team and between the two of them, alone in their bed at night. They all agreed a sting like this was their best shot and nailing the predatory alphas to the wall, but none of them wanted to see Malcolm being the one risking himself for the op. At the same time, there was no way Malcolm would let anyone else, on or off the team, take the risk for what was <em>his </em>plan originally. Once it had been decided that Malcolm would be the one who’d be going in as bait, JT had suggested that maybe it would be better if Gil wasn’t there. <em>That </em>had sparked quite the debate. Gil insisted that he’d be fine, <em>and </em>that he wasn’t willing to let Malcolm put himself at risk if he couldn’t be there to step in when needed. It took some convincing, but by the end of the day they were all in agreement.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Gil,” Malcolm had assured him later that night as they lay in bed after Gil had quite thoroughly taken him apart, and they were both worn and spent.</p><p>Gil had tightened his hold around Malcolm’s waist, pulling him in closer and nipping at his bond mark on Malcolm’s neck. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll be there. I’m not letting you out of my sight,” he’d promised. </p><p>“Whatever happens, Gil, please, promise you’ll wait for my word. Promise you’ll let me make the call. I know it won’t be easy, but…”</p><p>Gil had snarled quietly, biting down a little harder, though not breaking skin. Just hard enough to make sure the mark was definitely visible. “I trust you,” he’d finally replied, and Malcolm knew that meant he was agreeing and he’d let Malcolm decide how far he was willing to take things.</p><p>Now though, Malcolm can see the worry lines that haven’t quite smoothed out on Gil’s face, and he can smell the lingering hints of worry and anger in his scent. </p><p>Gil has always been a level-headed alpha, and the dynamic between them has never been that of a typical alpha/omega relationship. Malcolm is headstrong and independent, and Gil has never once expected him to change. But Malcolm knows how difficult it must have been for his alpha, who loves him deeply, to sit back and watch as three other men had assaulted him. It’s all too easy to put himself into dangerous situations with little to no thought to the consequences when he knows it will help them solve their cases, but he’s starting to feel guilt creep in for how it’s affected Gil this time.</p><p>Gil presses a kiss to his head, pulling him in closer. “Let’s just not do that again, okay?” he suggests.</p><p>Malcolm smiles, stretching up to plant a kiss of his own on his alpha’s cheek.</p><p>“I’ll do my best,” he promises.</p><p>They’re both barely inside the door of their apartment before Gil has him pressed against the wall and starts undoing all the buttons he’d just done up. Malcolm buries a hand in Gil’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss while he works at his fly, and then Gil is joining his efforts, and they only break the kiss to step back and quickly strip out of their clothes. Gil pulls him back into another kiss and guides him backwards towards their bedroom. </p><p>They make it there, eventually, but not before Gil presses Malcolm against the wall once more and slides into him from behind, sinking his teeth into his neck as he fucks him hard and fast.</p><p>Gil makes his claim over Malcolm very, very clear as they spend the rest of the day re-establishing their bond very, very thoroughly. He leaves marks across Malcolm’s chest, stomach, hips and thighs, and Malcolm leaves a few marks of his own as well as bright red scratches littered across Gil’s back.</p><p>Neither of them have the words to say how the day has left them feeling, but they show it with their bodies, clinging desperately to each other, barely separating. They pour all the fear, frustration, tension, and anger of the day into their coupling, losing themselves in each other’s bodies for hours and hours, until they’re both sore and sated, and fall asleep wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this fic, love Prodigal Son, and are 18+, I'd love for you to come hang out on the brand new <a href="https://discord.gg/qW2eCBHqZj">Discord Server</a> that SomeRainMustFall and I started! It is open to all ship-positive, kink-positive people who are looking for a space to chat and enjoy the show with other fans in a safe and positive environment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>